Basiation
by SaturnCheese
Summary: Post MOTHER 3 / Fluff Romance / KumaDust / Kumatora remembers when she and Duster first fell in love, and can't help but present him with a rather unexpected question.


"_Come in." Kumatora responded after a timid knock had sounded from her door. Slowly, Duster opened the door, eyes heavy with sleep. "What's up?" She asked, putting her bookmark down to close her book. She had thought he was asleep by now, but something about her old friend looked off. He seemed anxious and uneasy, twiddling his fingers as he sat down on the edge of her bed.  
><em>

"_...C-Can I talk to you... About something?" He asked reluctantly. His face had progressively become red with embarrassment.  
><em>

"_Uh... Sure. Somethin' on your mind?" She didn't get a reply right away, the man just staring at the wood flooring beneath them. Duster's home was old, but she had nowhere to go after Osohe Castle had been destroyed by the Dark Dragon. It was kind of him and Wess to let her stay with them.  
><em>

"_I, um... S-So, I, uh... I d-don't know... How else to do this, s-so..." He seemed incredibly nervous about whatever it was he wanted to say. This made Kumatora a little nervous in turn. Did something happen? Was he trying to break some terrible news to her?  
><em>

"_What's goin' on?" She asked reluctantly.  
><em>

"_N-Nothing, I-I'm just... I... I need to tell you... Even if there's no way you could..." His hand was on his forehead, shoulders trembling as he tried to gather his courage. What was he talking about? His sentences sounded so vague, she couldn't gather anything from them at all.  
><em>

"_What are you going on about?" Seconds ticked by before she got a response, and it was one she hadn't expected at all. Not even in her wildest fantasies would this have ever been the answer.  
><em>

"_...K-Kumatora... I... I-I'm... In l-love... With you..." Her cyan eyes widened in shock, mouth falling open as she gaped at Duster, completely speechless. What had he just... He... Confessed... That he loved her?  
><em>

"_...Th-That's all... I was... I couldn't just keep holding it in... But I know that you... Don't have feelings like that for me, s-so... I'm sorry to bother you. I just thought... Maybe it would help me let go... I-I'm sorry... I-I'll leave you be." He slowly stood, straightening out his shirt, and trudged towards the door to leave.  
><em>

_Quickly as she could, Kumatora threw the covers off of herself and practically jumped out of bed, bolting over to Duster and almost knocking him down with how quickly and powerfully she had rammed into him. Her arms locked around his torso, head buried in his back, like she would never let him go. She could feel it in his stance, he was completely thrown off by this.  
><em>

"_You're... Such an idiot! She shouted. "You think that you're so... Unlovable! But that's not true! Because you're one of the kindest, most thoughtful and most generous people I've ever met! You go out of your way to help others, a-and you support your friends when they need it the most! You're amazing, alright?! I wouldn't just say these things because I'm your friend, I'm saying these things... So that you know... That you are lovable... Because... I..."  
><em>_What was happening? Why was her vision going blurry? Why were there tears leaking down her face? Why was she trembling? Sniffling and tightening her lock on him, she let out a shaky sigh before finally gathering the bravery to tell him.  
><em>

"_...I... I love you, too..." His body tensed, beginning to shake just as hers had. Duster placed his hands over hers, trying to keep himself together.  
><em>

"_...Really...?" He whimpered. Kumatora then released her grip, grabbed his arm and turned him around, the two of them now seeing how flushed and emotional the other was. Why did this have to be so dramatic? She swallowed the lump in her throat, before reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull him down and lock their lips together.  
><em>

_Despite this being her first, she kissed him with as much love as she could muster. He let out a small noise of surprise, before eventually, tentatively, he kissed her back. His stubble scratched against her skin, but it reminded her that he was _there_, that this was _real_...  
><em>_It wasn't long before she pulled away, and the two sat in silence for a moment as they absorbed what had just happened. Then, Kumatora gave a firm nod.  
><em>

"_...Yeah, really." Duster seemed overwhelmed with joy and anxiety, and could only wrap his arms around her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. She was the only thing he needed. Her arms returned to locking him to her body, and the two could only embrace, too overwhelmed with emotion to do anything more._

* * *

><p>Kumatora let out a sigh at the memory. Her mind was buzzing around with all sorts of memories like that, moments in their relationship that made her heart skip. She rolled over in bed, looking at the sleeping Duster beside her. Her chest swelled as she realized... She really, truly loved Duster, with all of her heart.<br>Carefully scooting closer to him, she nestled into the space under his arm, and gently kissed his sleeping lips. He soon pulled away, looking at her with sleep plastered to his face. He wasn't exactly a heavy sleeper.

"Mmh, what are you doing, Kumatora...?" Duster asked, his voice groggy, though he returned her affection and lazily snuggled her. She couldn't help but smile, and threw an arm over him and pressed their foreheads together.

"Duster... I love you." Was all she managed to say. Through the exhaustion plastered to his face, he managed to give a small smile and peck her lips.

"I love you too..." Already, he was beginning to drift off, and while her eyelids were heavy as well, she didn't feel like she would be able to succumb to sleep quiet yet. She was in no way skilled when it came to love. She was never able to do anything flashy, or romantic... She did things _her_ way, which tended to be rash and spontaneous. For something like this... Maybe that would work out alright.

"Hey... Duster..."

"Hmm?"

"...Let's get married." Duster's eyes immediately shot open, and he pulled away enough to look her straight in the eye. She could see the tired bewilderment painted all over his face. A lovely mix of confusion, shock, and a tiny hint of curiosity. All she did was smile at him.

"...Wh-What...?"

"I... I'm asking you to marry me." Kumatora mumbled, eyes focused on the fabric of her pillow rather than his face. What was the worst that could happen? It was practically a suggestion, and if he wasn't ready, then they'd wait. Even through the dark of the night, it was easy to see his face flushed with pure embarrassment.

"...K-Kumatora... You... _Want_ to marry... _Me_...?" The emphases on the words almost broke her heart. He disliked himself so much, he was unable to believe that he was anything special, that he was anything lovable... She would prove him wrong.

"Yes." She closed the distance between them, catching him a bit off-guard as she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked their lips in a rather passionate kiss. A small noise crawled up his throat, one of surprise, but he moved his arms around her waist to pull her closer, so they were inseparable. "I love you... I love you..." She moaned through the kiss.

"K-Kumatora..." He managed to respond. She broke the embrace of their kiss, and moved down to his neck – One of the more sensitive parts of his body – And began trailing small, loving kisses down his skin. He shuddered at the feeling, letting out a shaky breath.

"You're everything to me..." She whispered between kisses. "You're the most important thing in the world... To me..." All she got in reply was a tiny but audible groan. She gently bit down on his neck, and he let out a small gasp, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"There's no one... I'd rather spend my life with... Than you, Duster..." She slyly flung her left leg over his side, shifting her body so that she was laying on top of him. Duster looked so flushed and flustered, but the sparkles in his eyes were filled with nothing but love for his girlfriend. For a moment, their eyes were locked, all they did was admire one another.

"So, Duster..." She began. "Will you... Do me the honor of... Becoming my husband?" The look of wonder on his face made her heart swell. He blinked, and slowly nodded his head.

"...Y-Yes... I-I will... I will marry you, Kumatora." Her entire body filled with such a strange feeling, one of happiness, amazement, excitement... And so much love for the man she could now call her fiance. The grin on her face was massive, she couldn't hide her joy. It was contagious, Duster even smiled back at her, looking genuinely happy. She leaned forward and kissed him again, cupping his face in her hands. He held onto her, like she was the only thing keeping him alive. She was the only thing he needed.

"I love you, Duster..." Kumatora mumbled through their kiss.

"I love you too, Kumatora..."


End file.
